Passion
by BrittanyJenAnn
Summary: A late night encounter leaves Gibbs realizing that the passion he feels is returned..


There was something about Ziva David that made his blood turn hot, his heart pound, and his skin tingle. He had loved Shannon, but he had never felt this way about her. Their married life had been good, it had been gentle and sweet and he had loved it, but this was something else. Something that he couldn't move away from.

Maybe it was the way she dressed, sensible but obviously feminine. Or maybe it was the way she flirted with DiNozzo. Just thinking about her now was making his pulse race. Maybe it was the knowledge that she was probably the only person in the NCIS building that could come close to beating him during a training exercise.

He wondered what it would be like to fight against her, feel her body making contact with his. He felt his pants grow tight and he issued a low growl, glad he was alone in the elevator. As it came to a stop and the doors opened, he slid out and headed towards the restrooms, trying not to think of Ziva.

He wondered if she had noticed his hurried gait through the bullpen, wondered if she would follow him in, or if she'd pretend to not have noticed. The thought of her in the men's restroom, coming after him, did nothing to calm him. He splashed water on his face and waited until he had calmed down enough to go back out there. He sat down at his desk, suddenly glad for the paperwork that filled his desk.

It didn't take long for his curiosity to get the better of him and he stood,

"Gym, now."

Surprisingly, none of the agents groaned, but Gibbs didn't wait for them, grabbing his bag, he moved with a purpose, not stopping until he was changed and waiting in the gym. When the three agents made their way out onto the floor, he looked them over,

"McGee, you're with DiNozzo. Ziva, you're with me."

He ignored Tony's whines about being stuck with McGee and moved to the mats, waiting as Ziva got positioned across from him.

"Ready?"

She nodded once, bringing up her hands, moving swiftly into a fight stance. He stepped out, and she took that as a signal to start, moving quickly towards him. He blocked her first blow, her hand closing around his wrist. The room around them seemed to fade away as they exchanged blows, none of the blows landing as each of them blocked. Finally, Gibbs landed the first blow, hitting her ribcage, but Ziva was not going to lose this match. Spinning slightly, she hooked a leg behind his knee and pulled her leg towards her, and he stumbled, giving her enough of a chance to bring him to his knees.

Gibbs looked up just in time to see Ziva drop down next to him. She pushed him down on to his back, and when he tried to get up, she pinned him down on the floor and smirked at him.

"I win."

He half grinned and used an easy move to flip her onto her back, grinning at her.

"No, I win."

The sight of her laying on the floor partially beneath him, caused him to take a deep breath in. Sensing her effect on him, Ziva licked her lips slowly.

"See something you like?" She let her eyes roam down as much of his body as she could see.

He grew warm and could feel himself beginning to harden. He pulled back and let her go, standing quickly. The urge to kiss her was strong, but he knew that if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop and the gym was not an ideal place for ravishing the dark haired beauty.

He stayed at the office late, not wanting to go home to an empty house. What he wanted to do was take Ziva home with him, strip her naked and get lost in a tangle of limbs and bed sheets. His blood was racing again, and he moaned slightly, looking down and knowing that he would have to take care of that before coming back into work in the morning. He reached one hand down and lightly ran it across his jeans, moaning again.

He'd do okay helping himself for awhile, but it wouldn't last long. Then maybe he'd call Holly Snow, and find himself a nice escort. That would work for a little longer, but when the escort left, he'd find himself wanting the passion that the sex was lacking.

Everyone else was gone, with the exceptions of the security guards, and maybe he'd go into the bathroom and stroke himself. He could do it quick, he was riled enough after all day, especially after sparring with Ziva, a few strokes and the thought of Ziva would send him over the edge in no time.

He set down his pen and pulled off his glasses, moving to the bathroom. He stood in front of the toilet, undoing his pants and pulling them down. His hand glided over his hardened member, and he closed his eyes, imagining pinning Ziva against the wall and taking her hard. He was so lost in his imaginary world that he didn't hear her enter the bathroom, or hear her move behind him.

"Having fun?" She purred into his ear, letting her lips move against the lobe of his ear, enjoying the way he startled. He stopped moving and she licked her lips slowly, letting her tongue move against his ear.

"Don't stop on my account." She reached one hand down to cover his and force him to move his hand up and down the thick shaft. He shuddered and turned around, grabbing her wrists and pushing her up against the wall. She smirked at him, letting her tongue move from behind her lips and move slowly to wet her lips.

He growled and pressed her wrists harder against the wall.

"You're playing with fire."

She continued smirking, "I can take care of myself."

She dropped her gaze and let it linger on his erection. He growled again to get her attention and she moved her gaze back up.

"I would not start something I could not finish. But this is not the place to start or finish." Her eyes searched his briefly. "You want to take me to your home, don't you? You want to fuck me in your house.. In your bed… You want to take me, don't you?"

He shuddered at her words and let go of her wrists, pulling up his pants quickly. She moved out of the bathroom and he followed, wondering what he was getting himself into.

She made it to his house first, and he saw her waiting in her car as he pulled up. The door wasn't locked, and he opened it slowly, flipping on the lights, closing and locking the door behind her as she entered.

She pulled her hair down and let it cascade around her shoulders. She turned to look at him, slipping off her shoes. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he strode across the room and pulled her close to him, covering her lips with his, biting back a moan as she moved against him.

His hands wrapped themselves in her hair and her hands slid inside his shirt, raking her nails down his back. He moaned as he pulled back and kick off his shoes. She crossed her arms and lifted off her black shirt, revealing a finely toned stomach and a red lace bra, decidedly feminine, almost surprising him.

"To your bedroom, yes?" She gave him a teasing smile before moving seductively up the stairs.

He propelled himself into motion and followed her up the stairs, moaning at the sight of her laying across his bed, pants on the floor, clad only in her bra and the matching red lace thong. He wasted no time in stripping off his own clothes, and joining her on the bed. He pushed her down into the bed as he moved himself on top of her and once again captured her lips, letting his tongue move into her mouth, tasting her. He reached one hand down between her legs, pushing aside her thong and slipping a finger inside of her, working it in and out.

Her nails scratched down his back again, causing him to arch his back as he cried out. He pulled down the straps of her bra and reached behind her to undo the fasteners. He slid the bra off and let it go, not caring where it landed. He dipped his head to taste her, sucking on her hard nipples, one after the other.

Ziva moaned and move one hand down to stroke him lightly, "Want you."

Gibbs moved down and pulled off her thong, spreading her legs and moving his head between her legs, tasting her. She was so slick and tight, he wanted to be inside her. He lifted himself back up and moved back over her, kissing her hard. She wrapped her arms around him as he entered her.

He paused slightly to give her time to adjust before thrusting in and out of her, loving the way it felt when she wrapped her legs around him. He was close, and he reached in between them and found her throbbing clit. He flicked his finger across it a few times and she came hard, crying out his name. He followed quickly, coming hard. He rolled off of her and collapsed next to her, breathing hard. Even this hadn't sated his appetite. He turned to look at her, she was starting to sit up. He reached out and pushed her back down, waiting until she was looking at him.

"Don't leave."

She looked skeptical. "Why?"

"Because I want you to stay."

"I need to get cleaned up Gibbs."

"Jethro. And the bathroom is in there."

She stood and made her way into the bathroom, turning on the light as she went.

He waited until she was done and then patted the bed and she came slowly, sitting down on the edge. He reached out for her and she let him pull her close, pulling the covers over them. He looked at her and kissed her softly,

"Stay with me, Ziva."

"Where is this going?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Does it have to go somewhere right now?"

She shrugged, "I guess not."

He smiled and reached with one arm to turn out the lamp. The room plunged into darkness and he held her close, kissing her neck and cheeks softly, until he fell asleep.


End file.
